The present invention relates generally to a navigation system, and more particularly to providing road guidance based on road attributes and directions and corresponding to user's operation of a remote controller.
In previous disclosures, a remote controller presenting force sensations is adapted to provide guidance to an element such as a button or icon fixed on a map. Through a remote controller presenting force sensations, a user interface that displays a map (such as car navigation systems) provides guidance by kinetic and haptic feedback to a user. Previous disclosures present techniques associated with generating a reaction map for creating force sensations and using basic functions of a remote controller presenting force sensations. Previous disclosures also present techniques of providing mapping navigation road information by using a series of coordinates obtained from a user-interface operation of tracing on a map.